Death'Mras
Death'Mras is one of three pre-patch instances with A Legend's Legacy: Rise of Grimbane. It will share iL 330 loot with the Audita Complex, above the iL 312 loot of Nordheim. It will also have tokens for Tier 20.5. This instance is the second one that Deathix (Lucius Avaros) appears in as a boss. Bosses *Crypt of the Skeletoar - minion fight, boss *Bydead Brothers - "oddball" *The Black Squall - Uses three demons, Bone for Shield, Flesh for Health, Shadow for Damage *Lord Boneflesh - Places beacons, increasing fire damage taken and spawning mazes *Traumagon - flesh dragon *Malevolent Benefactor - priest *Cryptika - spider with fire ports in walls *Deathix (Death'Mras Tactics) - four towers, five tower master only, uses an exploding corpse attack on master mode, has a plague Related Achievements PTR (Achievements for defeating bosses not yet implemented) *Chambers of Despair (First three bosses) **Same $#!&, Different Pile: Destroy all piles in less than 90 seconds. ***Full Circle: Complete the encounter with less than 9 rotations. ***Going for the Interception!: Obtain the artifact through unknown methods. ****Punisher: Get the Black Squall to at least 60% of his health with all three of his demons alive. *Halls of Eternal Anguish (next three bosses) **Pray for the Plagues: Defeat any Boneflesh Flamethrowers before they can burn any party member marked with a Plague Beacon. **A Bone to Pick With You: When Lord Boneflesh uses his bone maze the first time during any encounter, get to him in less than 30 seconds. ***Traumatizing: Have Traumagon take physical damage from all pillars within it's sanctum before his defeat. ****Friends Without Benefits: Defeat the Malevolent Benefactor without accepting any of the buffs in the raid. ****Staying Buffed All Raid: Defeat the Malevolent Benefactor with at least one player having all the buffs active. *Summit of Skulls (Last two bosses) **KILL IT WITH FIRE!: Kill at least 50 of Cryptika's minions with the flame ports in the walls before defeating Cryptika herself. **Absolutely Must Not, Will Not, and Shall Not Exist: Burn them till there is nothing left. Especially Cryptika. ***Death Jumper: Defeat Deathix in Death'Mras without anyone catching his sinister plague. ***Family Reunion: Defeat each one of Deathix' "brothers" within 45 seconds of each other. ***On A Horse of Skulls and Bones: Defeat Deathix without anyone dying from the plague, his Corpse Explosion attack, his Power of Death'Mras attack, and defeat all the brothers and leave at least 1 of his Mras Dreadnaughts alive on Hardcore mode. (Reward: Reins of Deathix's Mras Vanquisher) Loot Each boss drops godly BoE items. *Deathspine (SP. ATK staff) *Pale Bow of the End (sp. atk bow) *Gorging Choker of Skeletoar (def. trinket) **The Black Death (ATK 2h blade) **Bydead Twinblade (Hybrid 2h blade) ***Squall Hightower (hybrid shield) ****Rigora, Hand of the Avaros (ATK dagger) *****Bonecrusher (ATK hammer) *****Traumatizer (SP ATK mace) ******Stretch of Evil (polearm hybrid) *******Eradication Reliquary (SP. def trinket) *******Arachnaphobia (1h atk axe) ********Sinister Mien of Lucius (fabled hybrid helm) Notes *The achievements earned from the instance will correlate with the Raider of Grim Glory along with Nordheim and the Audita Complex. *The instance has three mounts - and the first spider mount in the game.